Menma's Ultimate Encore
by Z-END99
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was betrayed by his own and reborn as Dimentio. After the Chaos Heart's destruction, a second chance was the last thing he expected. For his freedom, he claimed it and took on another name, Menma: Ghost of the Uzumaki
1. The Ultimate Encore

**Lets get into it, I DO Not own Mario or Naruto, they belong to Nintendo and Misashi Kishimoto repectivley. Also tell me if you like the idea of this being a rewrite or not.**

* * *

In the vast void of the space between dimensions, a lone figure floated there, no longer moving as he groaned in pain and agony. Why did this happen, the Dark Prognosticus... he was supposed to have won.

He, Dimentio... the last of his kind... and to a bunch of worthless heroes. Had he grown cocky, had he truly underestimated them? that shouldn't have happened. And he knew it didn't.

Why, why couldn't he just be done with it, eliminate the worlds, and brought about his perfect ones. Why did he want to give them a chance, give them a chance to beat them...

Why did he start feeling guilty about all of this. For almost 3,000 years... since he was reborn as a Pixl by those damn ancients. Why did he let them win, how could he just give it all up like that.

Because it was "Fate" or "Destiny?" Did he really lose because of those heroes?

"You lost... because you fought yourself..." a voice echoed in his head. Looking around, the magician tried to find the source of the voice. Was he not alone or was he finally starting to lose it?

"You're not losing it, if that is what you're afraid of..." the voice called out again before a masked man approached him. Dimentio couldn't see much of him, but soon enough, he found his body begin to fade, leaving his Pixl form where it stood. His design was simple enough, a spiral design with two yellow eyes in the form of slits.

"W-what the... who the heck are you?!" the Pixl demanded as the masked man smiled politely. That did nothing to ease the Pixl's worries as his unsettling presence was starting to unnerve him far more than his emotionless form portrayed.

"...I have gone by many names in the eons of continued existence... but you may refer to me as... Shinigami, or the King of Death" he said as he looked at the Pixl in question before a small smile formed on his face. "And from what I can tell... you did quite a bit of damage... Dimentio... Naruto..." he said as Dimentio looked confused.

"Naruto..." there was that name again. Why did he know that name? Did he know him from his time with the ancients or...

"You seemed confused, not that surprising since you lost your memories from your own Pixilation" the Shinigami said as Dimentio glared. His Pixilation was a very sensitive subject.

"What does... that have to do with this Naruto person" he demanded as the Shinigami merely smiled wider. Soon the world shifted and Dimentio saw what looked like a kid with blond spiky hair and whisker marks. He didn't look like much, and what he did look like was an orange eyesore, who wore the color of the bleeding sun setting... and it made him feel ill.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki... your past life, so to speak..." the Shinigami said as Dimentio turned with a look that clearly said he didn't believe it.

"You expect me to accept... that this brat... was me..." he said slowly before the Shinigami snapped his fingers and a small orange light appeared. Soon the light shot towards the Pixl and caused it to squirm in pain. Memories... different memories and visions started to appear.

Soon he could recall his last memories... his time with his "team" his teacher who saw him as the Biju he kept sealed away... believing him to have abandoned the village. His teammate demanding on why he left to join Orochimaru... wait, HE tried to join the snake=bastard?

That didn't seem right...

Soon Tsunade demanded answers and stated there were witnesses to the event. And that she sent a team of Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akamitchi, Neji Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka after him. But that didn't make sense, if his memories were truly correct?

Then came along his friends, demanding to ask why. The only ones who believed him were Hinata, who just refused to believe he would abandon them, Shikamaru, who thought something was wrong... and his other teacher, Iruka.

He then remembered that some man named Jiraiya appeared and tried to help him and send him back to somewhere before he felt pain, the seals placed on his body acted as a type of weighted raiser or something?

Soon enough Jiraiya vanished in a plume of smoke and he was killed by one of the Anbu... something about Akatsuki and "Retreaving the Kyuubi in a new host..." whatever all that meant. Now that he thought about it... Kyuubi, that was a Biju... and they don't die when their Jinchuriki is killed, just reform over time...

So did that mean the furball was alive and free?

"So you recalled some of your memories then..." the Shinigami said as Dimentio glared at him.

"They are not my memories" he denied as the King of Death merely smiled.

"You denying them side. I think we can form a comprimise" he said as Dimentio looked at him confused. Comprimise?

"Which is..." he asked as the Shinigami smiled.

"I'll be blunt with you. While my job is ruling over death... my job is to also keep the balance. So when I saw what could occur, I was not exactly thrilled." Which was the Apocalypse... of his world anyways he said as Dimentio remained silent.

"Your world will face a crisis... one that would have wiped all life from it for a few hundred years now... so instead of allowing this to happen and deal with the inevitable downfall, I decided that a little... intervention was in order."

"And you want me to do something about that... me" he stressed. "You're the king of death, and you want to keep them alive? You want to save a world... yet you got someone who tried to destroy all worlds to help... How does that make any kind of sense?" the Pixl asked as he was questioning the sanity of this so called king of death.

"...I wish to intervene because my duty is to preserve the flow of death. If there is no life, there is no death... and as to why I picked you? Perhaps it's because of Naruto's influence still residing within you."

Dimentio stood there, staring at the other being in confusion. The first part made sense, Death in a world that had no life equivalent was the same as a purgatory in a way. But just because he was someone else, he was still the Master of Dimensions... the Pleaser of Crowds... he was still Dimentio.

"I won't-"

"You have no choice" the Shinigami interrupted him as he smirked. "You died, and I could basically end your games in the most horrifyingly ways possible. So how about a trade... You scratch my back, I scratch yours... You help me with this world and give them a chance to keep their lives and in turn..." he trailed off as the Pixl nodded.

"I get mine back..."

"However, you won't be able to do what you want, there will be certain conditions for you to follow so we can both move on without any... complications" he said threateningly at the end. Dimentio immediately caught on and felt a twinge of fear in him.

"...So what's my overall role in this?" he asked, wanting to move on from this ordeal as the Shinigami smiled.

"Easily enough, just protect the Tailed Beasts... defeat the Akatsuki... and eliminate this upstart Empire of Fire" he said off handedly as Dimentio looked confused. Empire of Fire?

"What? Empire of Fire?" he asked as the Shinigami sighed.

"Your former village went through quite the revolution, and while your memories will return soon you're going to have to fight against your former home. They are at odds with the other nations now... and they hold their own little ace in the hole. Fighting them alone would be near-suicide... you should find some sort of allies there."

"...So that's it? Make an army and take over that worthless village? And I need to protect the other Biju then as well... seems easy enough" he said as the Shinigami nodded.

"Even keeping one away from Akatsuki might work, but remember that you won't be just a piece of a chess board anymore... there are a lot more players and as you are now... you won't make it very far."

"...Are you calling me weak?" he growled as the other man smiled.

"I prefer the fact that you can, and will, be getting stronger before you return" he said with a smile. "And if you require assistance, merely seek some aid in your comrades" he finished.

"...I see" Dimentio said before sighing. "So... will I be going as Dimentio, or this Naruto character?" he asked, wanting to make sure he knew what he was going to be like, the blonde's memories flooding into him like a broken and poorly constructed dam built by a drunken crew of beavers...

"Neither... you will have the consciousness of Naruto but the persona of Dimentio... simply put, the Heart of Naruto and the Mind of Dimentio" he said as the Pixl looked angry. Before he could say anything however, the Shinigami smirked and in a flash of light, disappeared, leaving Dimentio alone.

"Seven Years..." he heard the Shinigami say. "I'll give you seven years to train, then when you're ready, I'll let you go through back to your world..."

Dimentio said nothing as he started to fade, but once he was gone from that plain of reality, he felt the pain of his former life merge back with memories, his emotions... his consciousness all started to return to him.

He didn't know where he was or how long it might have been, but soon Dimentio got up with a painful expression on his Pixl form, one that made him remember his time being born as a Pixl in the first place. He was going to need to remake his body, but for now, he felt exhausted.

Because he was back, he was alive... he had seven years to train before his mission began.

* * *

 **Alright so I decided to just restart this and to those reading, a apologize, That being said, the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I was underestimating Dimentio's overall abilities, so the question is would you want me to include references not just to the Mario World but also to other pieces of work like One Piece or Fairy Tail, Either way, any advice, criticism and thoughts are welcomed. Also I will be deleting the first one.**

 **Finally I want to know if I should keep the pairings as Menma X Hinata or just change the pairings and have them remain close, i'll leave a poll in to vote one.**


	2. First Blood

**Alright so I DO NOT own anything regarding Mario, Naruto or anything else referenced in this story at all. All rights go to their respective owners.**

 **So with that out of the way, I decided to add references to other franchises so I'm changing it to a Naruto x X-Over, which again, I DO NOT own. So as always, advice, thoughts and criticism is all welcomed. Also I still have the poll out so vote if you already haven't**

* * *

Seven years had passed since Menma began to travel the worlds, each one holding many different opportunities... Looking at his hand, he smiled softly at the times he spent with his latest comrades. In that time, Dimentio and Naruto truly did merge. At first it pissed him off to have a consciousness... telling him right from wrong, giving him morals to abide by.

However, as time went on, he just grew to accept the change. Did that mean he didn't get his hands dirty? He would have laughed at that notion, he was still a shinobi at heart, an assassin of the magical arts. He killed during those last seven years, he grew numb to it and held morals to abide by.

But if a few rapist or murdering pigs found their games ended by a little magic, then he didn't lose sleep over it. In fact he thought it to be a redemption in a way. Still, he was a shinobi at heart, so he supposed that taking missions like that was just a part of life.

He went to several different worlds, learned what he could and prospered under their own gifts to him. Even taking a few apprentices of his own.

Worlds of pirates, worlds of mages, worlds of Dust and Grimm... even worlds of those who fight with oversized house keys... That one interested him, especially when he heard of that interesting little morsel of information called the Kingdom Hearts.

He wondered if he found that world earlier... would he have gone after that like that Zemnas person...

Past curiosities aside, he couldn't really do much to interfere with the worlds too badly, still... a few kills here, a few rescues there... maybe some souvenirs like a tourist on a round-the-world road trip. It's not like he destroyed an entire universe or something.

Still, he couldn't help but admit, he felt a small wave of nostalgia as he appeared in the infamous Tanzaku Quarters, the place where both he and Jiraiya of the Sannin once went to retrieved the woman destined to become the Fifth Hokage. Tsunade of the Senju Clan.

Yet from what he could remember, the village seemed much more alive then it did now. Perhaps it might have been his nostalgia and his naïve child perspective of the world but as he walked down the crowded streets of the town, he couldn't help but feel the sense of unease dripping over him, seeking to drown him in an eternal abyss.

"For the last time, she's gone" a man yelled as Menma walked into some kind of large group of men arguing with one another. Curious, he walked over to see what the fuss was about. He was always a bit curious even as Naruto, and especially Dimentio...

"She isn't gone yet, she can't be..." an older man yelled as Menma looked to see a man in his late thirties with tears coming from his eyes. "I... I can still hire the shinobi... maybe they can-"

"It was those shinobi that got us into this mess in the first place, and you want to go back to them?!" another man yelled as he punched the begging man in the face, knocking him out. As things died down, Menma noticed the man walk away with an intense glare as the others muttered to themselves.

"He really has it bad..."

"That poor girl..."

"Still, what can we do about it..."

As the people left, Menma walked to a passerby and asked for some answers. "Excuse me... but what was all that about?" he asked as the man looked at him cautiously before expressing his distrust.

"You a shinobi from Konoha?" he asked with no effort to hide the venom as Menma shook his head.

"I am a Ronin... I travel the world to explore new places in the hopes to find both adventure and romance" he said, something he remembered reading in one of his teacher's porn books when he was looking for Tsunade, the man just smirked as he crossed his arms.

"You got that line from that Icha-Icha book, didn't you?" he accused as Menma merely smirked.

"Does it make it any less true?" he offered back as the man rolled his eyes. It's been a while since he met a shinobi that he didn't want to gut on first glance. Still

"Have you been to Iwa, Suna or any other country yet?" he asked as Menma looked confused.

"I thought they were villages... not contries themselves? And I'm not from this continent... I'm from an island located south of here called Cosora."

"...Never heard of it before" the man said suspiciously as Menma shrugged his shoulders.

"It's out of the way... not very popular to be honest, I'll I've been to here was a place called Nami... and that was two years ago. I just arrived a few days ago and heard about this place." That was his story. He was a wandering shinobi wanting to see the world form a small island in the south. He even used a power he picked up to modify his own memories on the subject.

"...Then you picked the wrong place to arrive in... If Konoha or the Empire find you and think of you as a threat or a useful pawn, then you're drafted whether you like it or not." Menma however looked confused... Drafted?

"When did they start doing that, I mean I can see the threat thing but why draft random strangers out of the blue?" he wondered as the man merely spat on the ground.

"You really don't know then? Fine... two years ago, the Daimyo declared a law called the Ronin-Leaf Law, meaning that all those arriving here are searched thoroughly and if they're proven to become a shinobi or kunoichi, they are asked to join. They are either sent back or forced to join."

"...I'm surprised that hasn't started a war by now..." Menma muttered in shock, seriously though... what the heck was happening to Konoha since his execution?

"I see... so what about what happened at the square?" Menma asked, wanting to keep on topic as the other man just sighed.

"His name is Tsukuru, he's a very talented blacksmith said to rival those of the late Takumi no Sato. After learning his daughter processed a Kekkei Genkai to create powerful weapons, Konoha was hired by a bunch of bandits to marry her. As you can probably guess, we don't have money to ask for help... and any shinobi we do hire against Konoha will be seen as treason. So as we are now..."

"And if Konoha was to find out about that Kekkei Genkai..." Menma trailed off as he quickly understood the situation. Looking back, he asked one last question. "Tell me, where does this Tsukuru live?"

* * *

Tsukuru glared as he grabbed his sword and went to go after the bandits, he knew he wasn't going to win... but if he didn't try then what kind of father was he? He promised his wife to look after their little Tsurumi, He wasn't going to let her be married off or forced to become a kunoichi for the Empire...

Before he left, he heard a knock on his door, probably someone trying to talk him out of it, he didn't need this. Before he could say anything, the door busted open, revealing a lone man in a mask, one that made him take a step back in fear.

"K-Konoha..." he muttered as the Anbu walked up to him with narrowed eyes.

"Tsukuru... I take it you know why I'm here?" he said as the man said nothing. Seeing as he wouldn't answer, the Anbu continued to speak. "We heard about some interesting things about your daughter, Tsurumi... about an interesting Kekkei Genkai, and we believe that she would flourish under the village's grace."

"That's her choice to make, not yours" he said with narrowed eyes as the Anbu nodded.

"It is, however... choice can be persuaded... and I take it you are going after he, after that little scene in the village, perhaps we can make a deal... in exchange for your daughter's freedom... maybe her crafts..."

"..."

"I would also like to remind you that if you go against those bandits, who hired Konoha Shinobi fairly, that attacking us could be seen as a form of treason by the Fire Daimyo... and you know what happens to those who commit treason... do you not?"

"Why... why would you abandon your duty to the citizens and work for a bunch of criminals?!" he yelled, as he pulled out his sword. No sooner than when he did that, he felt a powerful blow to the back of his neck and the lone man was behind him with a kunai in one hand and his other hand straightened out. A chop to the neck to knock him out.

"...So, treason it is" he muttered before picking him up. Even if she refused to make them her weapons, with her father in custody, Tsurumi would have to make them if she valued her father's life. Before he could leave however, Tsukuru disappeared from his arms and another masked man appeared looking rather annoyed.

"I was wondering why I felt so anxious... I was being watched by you the entire time... so I guess the cat's out of the bag about that Kekkei Genkai?" he asked as the Anbu glared and held his kunai in the reverse grip.

"Who are you... answer me!" he yelled as he took in the masked man's appearance. Said man had black eyes and matching raven hair with his face concealed by a basic cloth mask that covered his nose and mouth. He didn't appear armed and seemed to be relaxed since his hands was in his pockets.

"I go by many names and titles... The Shinobi of Dimensions... the Drifting Assassin... But you may call me Menma of the Uzumaki... and I believe we need to talk..." he said as he snapped his fingers with a glare. Soon his eyes turned yellow and the world changed into a green colored world as Menma smirked.

"Welcome, Anbu of the Leaf... to Dimension D. This will be your final performance... as well as your grave" he said as the Anbu jumped back and rushed at the unknown man. This was a Genjutsu, so eliminating the man he knew was before him was the best way to go. However, he was shocked when the man dodged it with a side-step and looked annoyed.

"Typically, I don't enjoy the whole Taijutsu kind of fighting, much less against an Anbu or a shinobi in general... so I'll just end it now" he said as a magic circle appeared before him and several chains appeared to restrain the man. Menma could admit, he found the whole denial of his Dimensional Travel and his Chain Magic to be all an illusion.

"Kai... Kai... Kai..." the man said, trying to escape the Genjutsu. Why wasn't it working? Unless... No, that couldn't be it...

"So you figured it out then... This is not a Genjutsu... this is reality... your reality... one that is filled with denial and a corrupted heart..." he said as he smirked. "Now I believe we have some things to talk about... things which I know you won't answer truthfully..." he said as he pulled out a small cube and smirked.

"What the hell is that?" the Anbu demanded as the cube glowed and surrounded them in a field of some sort, one that made Menma begin his little interrogation with a modified Judgment Field.

"Where are you and the Anbu currently located?" he asked as the shinobi tried to say something, anything before he blurted out the truth.

"We are located several miles in the forest of Tanzaku... wait, what did I just...?" he asked confused while the interrogation continued.

"How many, what are their ranks?"

"...Two more, both Chunin...Why am I saying this... That cube... what the hell is it?

"...This is something called a Judgment Field... All those cloaked in it's light are forced to tell the truth... only I have the option however to answer or not... others such as yourself are forced to talk, whether you like to or not..." he admitted and not really caring about the situation.

"How... how did you get-" the Anbu started as Menma interrupted him by punching him in the face.

"Finally... what are their abilities?..." he asked as the man cried out one last time.

"They are a Kenjutsu specialist... and a AHH!" he cried out as Menma raised an eye before he realized what happened. The poor man bit his own tongue and broke his teeth with his own chakra. Now he couldn't understand the man's speech at all... Alright then, he tried to be nice.

Placing a hear on his head, he closed his eyes and smirked as his eyes started to glow even brighter before the light died down and he smirked with an exhausted look on his face. He got what he needed... and now it was time to finish up here. Grabbing a mushroom from another dimension, he smirked as he channeled some of his magic into t and shoved it down the man's throat.

"Wha wid whou wusd weed we?!" he yelled in his broken language as Menma just left without a word... He would let the Ghoul Shroom handle him... though he wondered how it would look for a mushroom that eats it's targets be born from the inside of their pray... a morbid thought but then again, he didn't care.

He made it harder for himself...

Appearing outside the house, he snapped his fingers to reveal Tsukuru, alive but still unconscious. Well since he wasn't going to help him in this for some time, he might as well scope out the area. Making three Shadow Clones, he sent them out to look for the shinobi from Konoha and the bandits, until then... he might as well get something to eat, something other than mushrooms.

* * *

 **Alright so that was the first real chapter on Menma's Ultimate Encore. Also would you guys mind if I show the seven years Menma went through to train before arriving in the Elemental Nations or no. Either way, have a good day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright so I took the poll into suggestion and it came up as Yes for both... While I wanted to add the other characters... and I guess change this into a Naruto x Over story... the whole Harem idea... was honestly something I was hoping to avoid. However, you guys have spoke so I guess I don't have all that much of a choice. That being said, I am taking into consideration the others so while I write said... harem... I won't be making it ten or twenty girls...**

 **Instead I'll be making Menma's character a more... open relations kind of guy. Mostly because Dimentio was over a thousand in this and I doubt he would have not tried to... reproduce... once in a while or at all. So while it won't be an overly big Harem, it will be him flirting with others and attracting Some, not all, some attention from other girls...**

 **That being said, I will not be adding any OC into the "Harem" nor will I be using more than one girl from another universe for the pairings... speaking of pairings, the polls are going to be changed for pairings... so with that being said, it will still be a Menma/ Naruto x Hinata story as the main pairing. With a possible Naruto x Isaribi in the mix.**

 **This way it will go with the current polls for the Hinata, Isaribi and Other picked out... but also keep it small and remain true to what the first poll settled. So, here's the final deal on the situation. There will be a total of four girls... in line of the four that wanted it. One of them is Hinata so for the other three... Isaribi might be one of them with two others in the air.**

 **He will be open to relationships... even having old flames, so to speak but still will focus on the main plot and will hopefully make sense.**

 **I DO NOT OWN Naruto, Mario or anything else referenced in this Fanfiction.**

* * *

"So, that's Tsurumi" Menma muttered out annoyed as he floated under a cloaking spell as he looked down at the bandits and two Chunin that had a young girl tied up. Thinking back, the last time he had to deal with this was back in Remnant... with that annoying Branwen Tribe...

...Fuck those guys... He had to literally fight all of them and bring out the Void to win... yeah sure that Raven woman escaped but at least he killed the rest of them... freaking magical bird woman. The only good thing that came out of all of this was that Raven apparently killed the woman he was after and that some girl named Neopolitan joined his cause...

It's been a while since he saw her, now that he thought about it... He wondered how she was doing holding her sanity with Pandora around... but he digressed.

Well if this was anything like that then there were probably going to be... maybe three people to actually be willing to fight, with their leader showing skills that could actually pose a threat. Adding that to the two Chunin... Still he could dispose with the Chunin in another dimension for now while looking after the you craftswoman.

Making a hand sign, three clones appeared as Menma smirked from underneath his mask. "You know the drill..." the original said as the three clones each honed in on their targets while the original pulled out a book and smiled. He may not have met the guy but he had to admit... that Zeref was actually pretty creative with his "demon" creations.

"Still, I can't believe we were the ones sent to deal with this... I still think we should request a promotion" one of the two chunin said before the other one nodded.

"Still, a deal is a deal... Hokage-Sama was curious about her though... and if we pull this mission off, we might actually be promoted..." she muttered as the young man nodded.

"So... ever wonder why we're here?" he asked to start a conversation while his partner said nothing, looking at him annoyed. Oh no, she was not having this conversation again. What kind of idiots would have this kind of conversation?

"Please just shut up" she said as the man smirked. Before he could respond however, both of them were sent to another Dimension as the bandits around them let out a startled cry.

"What, what the heck, did they disappear?" he asked as the young woman seemed confused. Next thing she noticed, she found herself in another dimension as well, meeting a strange man with yellow eyes and smirking seen beyond his mask.

"So, you're Miss Tsurumi?" he asked politely as she tried to run, only to his a wall and move to a corner. Sighing, Menma snapped his fingers and they were both returned outside a familiar house. "Your father is waiting inside" he said as he left, the young woman running inside to see her father unconscious on the couch.

"Father... What did you do, are you with them" she demanded as Menma looked back, seeing the tears forming in her eyes before sighing.

"My name is Menma... and an Anbu who attacked your father is currently... indisposed..." he said as the girl grabbed a knife as he rolled his eyes. Really, a knife?

"Who are you... what happened?!" she demanded as he began to explain, while his clones dealt with the two Chunin, he contemplated how his own little Etherious was doing...

* * *

The Bandits screamed as another one of their kin was impaled by a spike of shadows. Before them was a masked figure in a cloak, one that had glowing purple eyes, it's appearance seeming disturbingly silent as it maneuvered it's way towards it's prey. "What the hell even is that thing?!" one of the bandits cried out as the creature moved it's hand again, the shadow of it being manipulated to follow before another man was impaled.

"Stand back" one member called out as she approached the beast and made several hand signs. Soon when she was finished, she breathed out a small fireball that hit the beast dead on. However, to her shock, it was not injured at all, instead it's eyes changed to red and it's form, once made of shadow, became one of flame.

"I-it changed?!" one bandit said before the creature snapped it's head to the source and revealed a red hand. Snapping it's fingers, the bandit screamed as her body was incinerated into ash as another bandit made several other hand signs and a small stream of water was sent at it. It did nothing other than annoy the monster before it morphed and absorbed the water into itself, changing it's hand and eye color to that of a dark blue.

Stepping back, the bandit that was on the assault was now on the defense as a hand made of water made it's way to his neck. In a second, a snapping sound was heard as the bandit fell down as a corpse. This was insane, it was a monster... it was a nightmare...

It was an Etherious, one created by Menma... one that learned a mix of both the Calamity Curse and the Absorption Curse...

"...Prey..." it muttered as it turned towards the leader as she was forced to weave more hand signs. It's eyes were glowing and it's mind was racing... It wanted to fight, it wanted to kill... it wanted her light...

"H-Heart" it muttered as it cave a chilling smirk. Worthy of an Etherious that was made from the Magiblot... the Heartless that was used to create it. Worthy of the title... Etherious: Elemental.

* * *

Back with the original Menma, he looked at the young girl, who was looking down towards her father in worry. Well it wasn't his problem what she did now, he was just in the area... nothing more, nothing less.

"Who are you?" she asked in a more calmer tone as Menma smirked, perhaps his time as Naruto, training with the perverted sage sparked a flair of drama and excitement... with a bow, he began what he had official dubbed "The Dimentio Introduction" The girl looked at the weird display as he fully introduced himself.

"I am a Drifting Soul among the Worlds, The Shinobi of Dimensions, The Pleaser of Crowds I am... Menma... Ghost of the Uzumaki" he introduced as the girl just stared at him. Really what kind of sane person would introduce themselves like that? Before she could comment on anything however, he froze, feeling his clones memories enter his own and smirk. So, that was the deal...

"As fun as it's been to talk to you miss... please forgive my sudden leave" he said as she wanted to ask for more information. All she got was a sudden whooshing sound as Menma disappeared in his dimensional portal. "Chao~" his voice echoed into the house as she was left alone with her father, taken back on what just occurred before her.

Appearing back where he left his Etherious, he was happy to see his Magiblot/Heartless inspired monster waiting for him, back in it's typical form made of shadows... He really had outdone himself with this one... just like his other siblings... a total of five Etherious, Elemental being the one to fight against his name sake.

"Well done," Menma congratulated the beast as he snapped his fingers. Soon enough, the Etherious was turned and sealed back into it's book and sent back into one of the archives he collected throughout his journey. Still... with him back in play, he wondered what his next course of action was. He knew that this little...fiasco of a mission, would warrant some kind of investigation from the village...

He left his calling card, but now he needed to prepare for the unholy shit-storm bitch-fit that Konoha was going to send to him. He needed information... perhaps some military might and a place to hideout at for a while... It would take some more time until he could pull "That" on them... he was getting ahead of himself however...

"My allies as Naruto were limited... the best course I had was in Nami..." but other than a Bridge Builder and his family... he really didn't;t have much. And he didn't want to willingly endanger his old aquantinces by this little piece of strife, even if he knew they were still loyal to him...

His Etherious were strong in their own right... but sadly they too had limits, unfit to fully cover him against a village. He had allies in other worlds... but now wasn't the time to bring them into the mess... he needed a base first.

Soon a thought passed through him... one he felt a bit sickened by. But with his current options then maybe he could find a friend in an enemy. Besides... worst they could do is say no... and then he would have to send them to the Rewind Spring and give them a new life in another world... that would probably piss some people off... but oh well.

Not his most current problem...

With a smirk, he vanished in a portal, a small laugh as he waited to see some old friends... or enemies in this case.

* * *

Back at the Empire of Fire, a young woman with blonde hair sighed, writing up some forms before another woman carrying a pig spoke up. "Lady Tsunade, Team 40 is here" she said as Tsunade nodded her head and looked at the three new arrivals. First was a shinobi with a large dog and a canine appearance. Next was a shinobi that had his face covered up in a hood, a mask and goggles... finally was a woman with a mask and long purple hair.

"Chuunin: Kiba Inuzuka, Chunin: Shino Aburame, and Anbu Captain: Yugao Uzuki" Tsunade greeted before she began to brief them of their mission. Soon after she was done talking, the three left to prepare their trip to Nami... to find their former teammates and traitors to the village.

Former Gennin: Hinata Hyuga, Former Jonin: Anko Mitarashi... Wanted for deserting the village... As soon as they left, a tapping sound echoed in the empty office, one that made Tsunade raise an eyebrow. Looking at her window, she saw a messenger hawk tapping on the glass and once she opened it up, she took the scroll and read it.

"Tsunade-Sama?" Shizune asked confused as the Hokage growled.

"Tell the former Team 7 to meet me in here in three hours" she said as Shizune nodded and left to deliver the messages... In the scroll was five words.

We Found the Toad Sage.

* * *

 **Alright so this was me setting up the next chapter in Nami. Also sorry for the length of it, I'm still trying to get back into the swing of things... as Always have a good day and leave any comments, concerns, advice or other.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright everyone one… updating this story and progressing on with the show… so again I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING in this story and each character, reference and/or other BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS…**

 **If figured that would hopefully count as a disclaimer since I'm now adding ten more worlds into the mix, that being said I'm going to switch this in the description from a Naruto x Mario story into just an X-Over story… that being said I hope you enjoy…**

* * *

As the cool winds of Nami brushed against the masked face of Menma, the shinobi and former magician sighed as he looked down at two graves from his distant memories… Zabuza Momochi… Haku Yuki, two of his former enemies that had played a part in his life as Naruto… now lying down in their dirt nap.

It took a while to find the exact location of their graves and was confused as to where Kubikiribotcho was since that was the former grave marker… still with what he had, the self proclaimed Shinobi of Dimensions could pull of a miracle or two… Gathering magic in his hands, he muttered a small apology, having grown a hatred for Pixlification… the art of reviving someone and turning them into a Pixl.

Soon enough, two transparent spirits were being formed and from that two smaller forms took their place, now being whole and floating above the graves as Menma let the spell finish and sighed. He despised such magic as resurrection… but perhaps this was a means to give them a second chance at something they both sacrificed…

It was the least he could offer them anyways…

"W…Where… are we…" one of the Pixl groaned out in a raspy yet gruff voice as the Pixl itself was a gray color that resembled a masked man's face, two eyes in a Heptigon with two lines acting as the mask's top and another he would assume was to act as some kind of headband… The other Pixl however resembled a light blue snowflake… or a sun, having an eight pointed star with a circle in the middle as well as two matching eyes.

"…Zabuza…Sama…" the snowflake pixl droned before Menma snapped his fingers to get their attention. He would have to admit, even as a Pixl the infamous Demon of the Mist could still give one harsh glare.

"Who… who the hell are you, kid?" Zabuza demanded as Menma just smirked. Kid, now that was quite funny… Placing his hand up to his chin, he began to hum in a mock thinking pose.

"Hmm… well now I guess you could call me a friend, someone who's looking for some assistance on a certain task" Menma said as he clapped his hands together. "And since you two weren't really doing anything… I figured that perhaps we could work together for old time's sake." Zabuza however didn't buy it.

"Kid, I don't know whether I should thank you or kill you for this" he admitted quite bluntly, holding no signs of deception as Menma just chuckled at that…

"Oh, by all means… go ahead if you can even lift a sword, let alone a kunai… then again you did decapitate that bastard Gato before you went…" he said as Zabuza paused while Haku voiced his opinions.

"Who are you… and what have you done to us?!" he demanded as Menma smiled softly, The very same shinobi that taught him a valuable lesson… it was rather nice to hear a voice from an old acquaintance…

"Perhaps I should start at the beginning…" he said as the three of them disappeared from view…

* * *

Meanwhile, in Nami's main district, two women, each with purple hair walked down the streets with two distinctly different expressions… While the older one was a mix of excitement and mischief… the othert held onto her expression of what could best be described as annoyance and embarrassment.

"I'm just saying, brat…" the older woman said plainly with a smirk, "You could turn a few heads if you didn't hide them in that coat of yours…" one Anko Mitarashi said boldly as even behind the sunglasses that kept her apprentice's eyes from view, could see the veins of the Bayakugan glaring at her.

Hinata eventually just looked away, wanting to know how she survived the last three years on the run with the woman she called "Sensei." To say that the last few years had been hard for her was an understatement… It seemed just yesterday that Konoha was her home… her team and family being a part of her life…

The village the care-free but busy settlement she once lived in. Now it was only a memory… one replaced with the reality of this so-called Empire of Fire that came up during THAT mission… She still flinched at that thought… the mission that made her friends and cousin nearly die against some of Orochimaru's followers.

When the Uchiha tried to betray the village… several of her friends were sent after him… Neji and Chouji were nearly killed; Shikamaru, Lee and Kiba were all saved by the Sand Siblings… former enemies that were now "allies" of the Empire, and to make matters worse, the young boy she once had a childish crush on was used as the scape-goat…

…It wasn't until Jiraiya-Sama did some digging and found out some of Danzo's little dirty work… but by the time he managed to dig up proof, Danzo was able to control both the Daimyo and the Hokage… All he could do was be branded a Missing Shinobi and go into hiding… communicating with toad summons to his small pool of allies… Not only that, but Mt. Myoboku was now forcibly sealed away by the toads to prevent anyone but those who could summon them to enter.

She and Anko… as well as some of the other allies were those people… and while originally the toads were pissed about it, they understood why… Jiraiya was planning a coup against the Land of Fire itself… and there were some shinobi from the village helping him…

Some of them included three other classmates that were able to escape, what Jiraiya called the "Reprogramming." The thought of that… it just made her sick upon learning just what Danzo was determined to do over his ideals of peace.

"You sure are serious all of a sudden" Anko piped in, returning the former heiress to reality as she looked down, hands in her pocket as she followed her sensei to their destination…

"Just thinking, Anko Sensei…" she said as the older kunoichi accepted that, knowing when her apprentice needed time to think… and knowing when someone pestered her to the boiling point…

That poor bastard should have accepted that no before she made him through crushing his balls and breaking his jaw… Heck, hard to believe a few years ago she went from the quiet and meek kunoichi she was to a fierce and determined one. It almost made it seem like it was for the best… if not given everything that was lost.

They lost their friends… their pride and even their home. But they couldn't change the past, only prepare for the utter pain in the ass the next day would bring…

Arriving to a small house, on the outskirts of the village, Anko knocked on the door before kicking it open with a smirk. "Anko Mitarashi has arrived" she called out, introducing herself as a man with a scar on his nose just sighed.

"Sensei..." came the resounding voice of Hinata Hyuga as the lone man sighed, assuming he would have gotten used to the woman's antics. Upon ignoring the wide smirking kunoichi, he looked at the other kunoichi, who seemed much more tolerant to the woman than he did.

"Hello, Iruka-Sensei…" Hinata greeted as the man, now known as Iruka smiled.

"Hey… good to see you're doing well… as are you, Anko" he said as she smirked.

"Of course we're doing well, then again you're better off than we are… We're constantly on the run while you get to hide hereunder their noses… nice place you got by the way" she said as Iruka smiled nervously. Safe to say he left when Jiraiya and some of the others did, While he was still a shinobi… other shinobi such as Jiraiya, Hinata and Anko were considered a bigger risk…

It allowed him enough time to find some sanctuary in one of the abandon huts Gato used for his men to rest at…

"Yeah… the rent is cheap and it's close to the village but faraway enough for privacy" he said as Hinata smiled at the man that taught her during her academy days.

"So, does that mean you'll be letting us stay the night then?" Anko asked with a sly smile as Iruka said nothing before the two kunoichi walked further into his house before he closed the door and sighed. Guess he was having guests for the night, since the last time he refused them resulted in her… "Persuading him" into saying yes…

He still had nightmares from that night…

* * *

"Kid, I have no idea how I should feel about this… but first I want to clarify a few things" Zabuza Momochi said, now resembling his old human self thanks to some special friends the jester had met during his seven years…

"Shoot" Menma said, resembling more of Naruto than he did Dimentio at this point. Yeah he could be whitty and sarcastic but that was only more of a front to have people underestimate him.

"…You're that brat from the bridge… and were eventually betrayed by the leaf and reborn as… a Pixl?" he asked, wanting to get the term right as he nodded. Haku then spoke his peace next.

"You then, after over who know how many years or so of being tortured and into service… plotted to eliminate the multiple universes-"

"Universes that we were currently at" Zabuza interrupted him, getting another nod. "And somehow after you were beaten by… and to quote you on this… "A plumber with a great mustache, a princess that held elegance and an arm flailing turtle…" using the power of love… were revived again by some god of death…"

"Uh-huh" he said with his arms crossed, seems pretty correct so far… granted he didn't want to bring up the butterfly or the other facts about HOW he was defeated… it was still a sore and embarrassing subject for him.

"And to wrap things up, you were given this third chance, to save this world… from some kind of alien being revived by a cult that's trying to use the Tailed Beasts for world conquest…" Zabuza finished as Menma merely nodded his head. The silence was awkward before Zabuza just sighed. "Fine, I'll believe that…"

"I'm surprised you're taking it this well…" Menma admitted. Usually there was always some form of disbelief or doubt before Zabuza just looked at him strange.

"You turned us into floating two-dimensional objects… teleported us to some fountain being watched by some crazy woman-" Zabuza said as Menma smiled at that, one of his first few allies he could trust in the seven years he roamed the world… Still, Pandora could be a very… interesting flirt of a woman-

"That you apparently fucked at some point" Zabuza continued as Haku blushed at that part of information while Menma shrugged, uncaringly. What, it wasn't like it was that bizarre or something, heck it would have been weirder if he didn't have sex at his age. "Before proving it all to us and giving us our bodies back."

Well it was good he remembered possibly the weirdest moment of his new life… but now that they were done with that bit of rememberance… "So, what's the plan, Naruto-Sama?" Haku asked as Menma and Zabuza looked at him funny.

"Haku, why are you calling the brat, Naruto-Sama?" Zabuza asked as the boy smiled.

"We both died, and Naruto-Sama gave us a second chance… if we're going to be following him-" Haku explained before Menma spoke up.

"Yeah, no… I don't really care if you call me "Sama" or not but no Naruto" he said as Zabuza and Haku both seemed confused. "Naruto Uzumaki was betrayed and executed… while Dimentio was killed due to his arrogance and pride… I am Menma of the Uzumaki… so let's stick with that…"

"As you wish, Menma-Sama" Haku said as Zabuza rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Whatever brat" he said bluntly as Menma nodded, it was better if he kept a low profile… not that traveling with the two zombies was anything even related to low profile… Still from what he recalled, one of the Akatsuki was Sasuke's Brother while another one was some shark guy from Kiri… he was going to have to ask Zabuza more about that…

"Well then, I guess we should get started then… you have my thanks for aiding me in this task of ours…" he said as the other two nodded.

"So, about our next course of action" Haku asked again as Menma nodded, thinking about what to do next.

"Our enemies consist of not only the Akatsuki but also Orochimaru and the Empire of Fire as well…" Menma began as he knew that no matter what happened next, he was going to attract their attention and have to deal with them later. "Not only that but the other villages might be involved against us if we move too soon or act too rashly… for now we need to deal with the basics before we move on to the next phase"

"And what's that, Menma-Sama" Haku asked as the magician smiled… it wasn't a hard question… they were going to prepare to fight a war with the Akatsuki and the Empire of Fire… And they were going to win.

* * *

 **Alright so here's the next chapter for Menma's Ultimate Encore… Sorry it took so long but oh well… Next is the fact I decided to "Tweak" some of the pairings a bit… yes I am keeping the limit on the four girl maximum but how he goes around getting it is going to be something a bit different. Mainly it's the way I plan on writing his character which in the end… might seem OOC given how he was set up.**

 **Menma is basically Naruto being betrayed… living through 100+ years at least as Dimentio and going as far as wanting to eliminate the entire multi-verse just to have his own "Perfect World" however after being defeated and given seven years to train and reflect more about his goals… And as a result, he's going to have a better understanding of the outlook of his life. So there might be some moments that might seem out of character of either Naruto's or Dimmentio's characters…**

 **That being said, I said basically he's more or less a kind of "Open Relationships" guy, not really caring if he has a relationship with someone or not but won't question much about it for reasons being brought up later and again, this is essentially someone who tried to ELIMINATE ALL LIFE FOR A "PERFECT WORLD" so we can agree Menma's going to be kind of a dick or a bastard…**

 **Finally Haku and Zabuza are back and we're going to be having them joining Menma in the great calamity and shit-storm from the Akatsuki, the Empire and any of the villages… now does that mean I'm getting straight into the war… no, there's still about maybe a month before the whole "Kazekage Rescue mission" begins so for now and in the last version, their main goals are still just to recruit other shinobi and find a place of operations…**

 **But just know that when the actual battle begins… we're going to see some interesting players come from other worlds since you all wanted to see other worlds besides Naruto and Mario in here… suggestions are looked at but I'm not promising anything.**

 **And as always have a great day and thanks for reading…**


	5. Chapter 6

**Alright, update time and what a long time it was, but I managed to get a few things around back in order to update this story so those who are a fan or still remember this little fic, then please don't kill me for not updating in so long. That being said, I have had time to plan out more of the story while I was in hiatus, so without further to do, I DO NOT own Naruto, Mario or ANY characters, references or other from any sources.**

* * *

Menma said nothing as he watched his two newest recruits beginning what he would once have called the bane of all his existence in his Gennin career, a horrible method that would have made him weep with tears of sorrow and beg to the gods above for sweet delicate mercy, like a sugar-crazed kid, unable to go out to trick-or-treat with his friends, of course what he met was, of course-

"Grr… I forgot how much I hated this stuff" Zabuza muttered as he landed from a tree branch to the ground, a little roughly as Haku fell on his back, trying to re-master their chakra control. It would seem that their revival through Pixilization had mess up with their chakra control, though his magical abilities and the powers of his acquaintance's recently acquired healing fountain… for lack of better terms. Still, the costs of using the Rewind Spring were rather interesting, hopefully he wouldn't have to use it repeatedly. It was no better than that so called Lazarus Pit that other guy had.

But he would digress, right now was whipping back his two new recruits back into shape, meanwhile… his clone having been sent back to his former home to do a bit of recognizance. Konoha was bound to have some interesting secrets, and he was a little curious to… take some for himself. He had already taken the Forbidden Scroll of Seals after all, what was wrong with "Borrowing" it once again, as well as a few other things. But for now, it was time to address the secondary issue at hand. "So, what shall we seek out to do next? We can either seek a base, find some income… perhaps a few more recruits to aid us?" he asked, wishing to hear his followers' opinions.

"…I thought you had that part set up already, don't you have that army or whatever from those other dimensions?" Zabuza muttered as Menma merely crossed his arms.

"I do possess a bit of power and men from other worlds, but there are things I need to do here first. Everyone needs to have groundwork done first, like a silid foundation to a home-"

"Yeah-yeah, I get it, you don't have to make everything a simile, kid" Zabuza said bluntly, already irritated at the raven-haired man's speech as Menma only had a small smug grin, oh how he loved to taunt his foes and friends with those, maybe it was a defect in his pixilization long ago but thinking about it, he always had some kind of speech impediment, he just preferred the similes than his verbal tick, besides… those similies made him come off as laid back or being arrogant, such was a silly little notion…

He was always deadly serious when it came to magic, but would have admitted he became a bit more laxed on his attitude and has abused it a bit lately, the bit of Naruto Uzumaki's humanity that he was given back when he became whole. "Menma-Sama" Haku's voice called out to him as the masked magician looked to the ice-manipulation shinobi, "Is it possible you could revive anyone else like you had done to us?"

"A fine idea, to be sure. However as it stands, I am unable to perfectly revive anyone else without a bit of DNA from them, or a corpse for theirs souls to maintain shape for the process of Pixilization to occur" he stated as if it was a fact, before any of them would ask the question he knew was coming up, "The reason that other wizard was able to create me and the other pixls were a mix between methods, experiences and overall knowledge. While I was created by the fool of a wizard with many of my fellow sibling Pixls, please remember that I was a Flawed Pixl, I was just a fragment of my soul and trapped in a form that many like me perished from… would it not have been for my special properties and my predetermined role in fate, I would have surly fell into obscurity."

The emotion he spoke with was a mix of emotional heart-break and venom, his eyes seemed to slowly gain a distant look as his hands fell and clenched into fists, Menma showing something other than his typical laidback or playful expression, it was one of contemplation, one of such silent anger. He knew the conditions of his… return to the mortal plain, more so since he knew that one of the conditions were to NOT interfere with the Pixls creations and try to save those poor souls from their fate of fading.

"Menma-Sama-" Haku called out before Menma spoke up.

"Regardless, even if I was to do so, I refuse to allow more Pixls to be created than needed, it's not a method I find very tasteful and only made an acception for you two… if I need to, I will but until then, I refuse to do so to create any Flawed Pixls." He would not risk the damage to those poor souls, he was a monster, no doubt about it but he wouldn't add the sins of Soul Destruction by Pixlization onto that list. He would truly be no better than that damned wizard.

"I see, you seem to hold some kind of standards then, you used it on us… did you know we would be perfect Pixls then?" Zabuza asked, though it was more of an acusation. With a smile, Menma nodded.

"I wouldn't have done so if I haven't thought I could" he said as Zabuza nodded before crossing his arms to think.

"Then to answer your question… I think we should find a base and gather information on just what happened in the last few years, you said it yourself that we were going to have to play this safely" the swordsman said as Menma nodded his head, remembering his words.

"Then for now we should head into the village and gather some supplies before heading back out on the road, I already have a clone or two scouting the area so that should be… oh?" Menma said before stopping his train of thought and narrowing his eyes, pulling up his mask and looking at the two revived shinobi with a serious look. "On second thought, I think we should go for a field test instead" Menma said as Zabuza and Haku seemed confused. Field Test? What the hell did that mean?

* * *

Anko sighed, having finally had her fill of Dango while Hinata had a small smile of her own, Iruka on his hands and knees, crying over his empty wallet as Anko gave a small chuckle at her fellow rouge shinobi's actions. "Now-now, Iruka… it's nothing too bad, that wallet will be full again in no time, I'll pay you back next time-"

"You said that, last time!" he accused, taking on a more angry expression as another voice popped in, a younger boy speaking up as he gave a small smile of his own.

"Come on, Iruka-San, you know you like seeing Hinata-Nee and Anko-San when they visit" he said as Iruka blushed. That wasn't the point but seeing the smirk growing bigger on the snake-summoning woman's face and Hinata giving a chuckle of her own, he could only moan as he muttered something under his breath. Meanwhile, a young child let out a similar smile that matched a certain former Jinchuriki's own smirk, Inari having a fun time messing with a man that he held a great respect for, having heard tales of his hero, a unsung hero, betrayed for what he was over who he was...

He still remembered that day, when Iruka Umino arrived, nearly dead around two years ago, a few days after Naruto Uzumaki's execution. He could recall the tears of disbelief, the angry shouts of his grandfather, and then... Kakashi Hatake himself...

* * *

 _Inari said nothing as he was held by his grandfather and mother while Iruka glared at a man he once saw as a role model, one that made his blood now boil in rage, the man was a bit older, a fierce glare in his lone eye as he wore a similar, but slightly differing shade of green vest while both men held a kunai, making a spectacle in the middle of the village. finally, Iruka spoke first, his words echoing in the silent settlement for all to hear his venomious tones._

 _"What the hell do you want, Kakashi?!" Iruka snapped as Kakashi said nothing but remained on guard, the silence a bit too thick for the former academy instructer before the older shinobi sighed, happy he came alone._

 _"I have no reason to fight you Iruka… my orders might have been to capture you... but I won't"_

 _"Why did you do it... how could you betray Naruto like that, You, Tsunade-Sama… the entire village!-"_

 _"I told you already!" Kakashi screamed out with anger in his own tone, his eyes holding both a means of pain and regret. "I told you already, the seal on the Kyuubi no Yoko broke, Naruto... was consumed by it's hatred!"_

 _"And who the hell said that! we both know that after everything he did... everything he gave out there... the village still saw him mostly as the Kyuubi" Iruka shouted once more, tears and memories of choices in his mind, he would not lie to himself and say he was a biased towards the blond, he at one time saw him as the beast itself. would it not have been for the Third-_

 _"We have proof of it, Naruto Uzumaki, with the memories scanned by both him, Sasuke, and memories of him lashing out and trying to kill several shinobi during their return!"_

 _"And you don't find it suspicsious at all, I don't know what the truth is... but I refuse to believe that he was consumed by the Kyuubi-"_

 _"Will you listen to yourself, you're trying to still deny that he was still the same boy that pulled those pranks and wanted to be Hokage, after he killed those shinobi!" Kakashi scolded as he interrupted the man with his headband now fully up right, his left eye revealing the spinning tomoe of the Sharingan, a threatening if not unnerving sight that did not phase the former leaf shinobi._

 _"He was my student-"_

 _"He was MY student!" Kakashi shouted before appearing before Iruka and knocking him back with a blow to the gut before holding him down, making his point then and there. "He was a man on my squad, he was the son of my sensei, and he was another comrade I couldn't protect! do you know what it's like... knowing that the very beast that killed your sensei, consumed and killed your student! even now... even now I wonder what I could have done to save him, I should have seen Orochimaru finally tempting Saskue after that battle on the hospital roof... I promised that I would never allow my comrades to die if I could help it, if I could have avoided it somehow, now..."_

 _"...Jiraiya-Sama doesn't believe it" Iruka said after a moment of silence as Kakashi looked at the brown haired shinobi as he continued to defy his former superior. "I don't believe it either... and I know several others don't believe it and I know that deep down, you don't believe it..."_

 _A moment of silence passed once more before Kakashi muttered his final words to the other man. "You're right... but as much as I don't want to believe it... the Hokage confirmed it, there is evidence everywhere... and even if we wish it wasn't true..." he said before placing the man in a genjutsu with his Sharingan, delivering a fierce punch to knock the man unconscious and got up before looking away with a sad and mournful expression on his face, "facts are fact... even if we hate them."_

 _With that, he got up and left, Tazuna glaring at the man, agreeing, somehow, with Iruka about the blond brat that nearly took his head off... or tried to when he first met and insulted him. Before he said anything however, Kakashi spoke up one last time. "My orders are to bring him back to the village... but this was a wild goose chase... but next time, I won't let you go" he said before looking at the bridge builder directly, the message being told to him by a look alone..._

 _I'll let you go... just this once..._

* * *

Inari remembered that day, he remembered how Iruka was hurt over it and how Tazuna and the villagers let him stay in the village, not wanting to fully believe it as well... regardless of what the young child was or what became of him. It was only a few weeks later when rumors of Jiraiya's treachery finally went out to the known nations, and after he came to Nami, telling Iruka the truth... about how the village was usurped by a man named Danzo…when Iruka asked about Kakashi and Tsunade, about everyone else that was assumingly brainwashed by the war-hawk, Jiraiya only looked away in shame, it was too late to save them.

The woman named Tsunade Senju, the man named Kakashi Hatake… even several of his former students he trained back at the academy as well as several other shinobi from the village, their bodies might have been well and alive... their most basic of personalities might have remained in tact... but they were too far gone. No longer filled with the compassion and memories they once had... and now-

Now they were just weapons to use with only a shell of who they were remaining...

Back in reality, Anko spoke up, continuing on as to why they were there. "So, like I said, around here is a place ran by a man named Tenzen Daikoku, he was apparently a bigshot in the Land of Water. It wasn't until a certain shinobi went rogue and killed a lot of his men that he started losing some of his power and his position back there... hard to believe that some guy like him even had any power in politics to begin with" Anko insulted as Hinata rolled her eyes at the insult while Iruka frowned, he heard about Tenzen, but so far he made no means of doing anything unless the village was threatened by it. Anko continued, making listen up a bit more.

"Apparently, this guy decided to try to get a bit of revenge on Zabuza, taking his sword and bragging about it, as you can imagine, Konoha and Kiri are both going to have a field day with that guy, so instead of wasting it on one of them, I thought to myself... "Anko Mitarashi, you work hard and are a bad-ass kunoichi, why don't you grab that sword before either Konoha or Kiri does-"

'So that's what it's about...' Iruka thought to himself as the kunoichi continued her reasoning behind wanting the sword. As she finished up her little speech, she left it off on one final note. "Besides, im sure that Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Mist, would much rather have someone like me use it, other than some thug like Tenzen… he'd probably go out of his way and kill the bastard-"

* * *

"I'm going to fucking kill that bastard... I'm going to castrate him, stuff it up his ass, and then cut of his head before sending it, his body and whatever else I can, back to the family, I swear I will look to find, and send it to them like a based turkey!"

Menma said nothing to that before looking at Haku, who shrugged his shoulders before the magicuan coughed into his fist. "Look, I told you, we... well you, could go in there, gut the guy, get back your sword and i'll be here supporting you from the sidelines, like a cheerleader supporting the big bad football player." Menma said as Haku raised a question.

"What's football-"

"Another Dimension, don't worry about it" he said bluntly as they continued their walk to the castle. Upon arriving, Menma would admit that it looked like a nice base of sirts, filled with both atmosphere and general room to fit a small army, so if what his clone heard was true then that would mean thus Tenzen person had his fair share of men to throw at the three of them. It was only when a man walked up to them that they slowly became a bit more cautious as all three of them eyed the man.

He seemed like a petty guard at most, lazily reshing his hand on his sword's handle and a snarl on his face, trying to most likely intimidate them. While Zabuza faced much worse in his line of work, only seeming irritated at the punk, Haku narrowed his eyes and prepared to strike. Menma eyed the man without any sense of danger to him, Zabuza, Gaara, Orochimaru... they were threats to him in his past, the fox was more intimidating. And that wasn't including other worlds he was in. Thinking about it, he pondered which worlds were stronger than the Elemental Nations...

"What business do you have here, answer wisely" the man threatened without realizing who he was talking to begore Zabuza spoke up, eying the blade more than the man before smirking behind his mask.

"Haku... give me some cover... brat, if you aren't going to help me then stay out of my way." He stated as Menma shrugged, acknowledging it was the swordsman's pride that was tarnished, not his own. As Haku summoned some icicles with his kekkei genkai, thin and sturdy needles of ice at that, the two of the three shinobi charged at the man, Zabuza taking the grunt's sword before slicing him open, making Menma fly up into the air with a smile before crossing his arms... seems lile this was just what the doctor ordered to help get the two of them back on track. As he watched on, it was sudden when Menma felt another clone go off and his eyes narrowing in mild annoyance, figures that he would've had to deal with Konoha again, but it hasn't even been a full week, barely a day or two...

Still... might as well see just what they were up to... just to bw safe. And with that, Menma, the original Menma, disappeared back to Nami... ready to confront two of his former friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team 8 walked to the entrance to the village of Nami, masks worn to imitate those of Anbu, despite their, or Shino and Kiba's Chunin status. "And you sure you sensed something, Kiba?" Yugao asked as Kiba nodded his head, causing them all to be on guard while they continued their search for the traitors...

They were close but heading away from the village... just what were they up to?

* * *

 **Alright, that's a wrap for now so like always, leave any thoughts, ideas, criticisms or other. Next chapter being the encounter between Team 8, Team Anko and Menma's faction. Also, here's a little more insight on how Menma can create Pixl and his overall views on them.**


	6. Chapter 7

Well this is not an update but a note.

* * *

The last few days have been bad for me and my health is getting bad, my chest is hurting so while not a chapter i want to apologize for the lack of updates and thank all of you for the support, im not by any means the best writer but i am happy to write. But if my health does get worse and sonething happens because of that, i like to thank all of you for the support.

Sorry for the Grimm update but i hope you all have a great new years


	7. Chapter 8

Right... so this is kind of embarrassing. I thought i posted this much earlier but i never did, so going back at the last major updates... i kind of feel like an ass. So to explain why i haven't updated or anything in the last good several months was a mix of me feeling like shit from my health and my general writer's block. A few months ago i typed a note to explain that my health is not as bad as i thought but still really sucks to live with constantly, plus all the other life-related stuff...

Back to the writer's block, lately when i looked at the stories i seem to just space out at times and can't think of how to write the next chapter, so i decided to take another break to try and get some inspiration, get rid of the writer's block and try to improve my writing skills in my spare time. Regarding the stories i do plan on continuing them as well as even going back and rewriting some of the chapters to flesh out the stories more, make longer chapters and try to be less repetative using certain words.

Stories i will be focusing on are...

Sennin no Arcades: Rewriten

Huntsman in the Grand Line

Drunken Recollections of a Hero

And Menma's Ultimate Encore.

...

Meanwhile...

The Legend of Link: Jikkan no Kisshi and A New Hero's Arc will be will be taking more of a back seat at the moment, due to things like me not planning where and how to take something from point A to point B. I'm thinking of making A New Hero's Arc a challenge for people to take if they're interested. Just PM me if you are.

I'll try to upload something soon. To everyone who waited for any updates, I'm sorry for the lack of communication on my end, as well as the fact i should have doubled checked to see if my last post explaining this was up. I screwed up bad. Also i want to thank everyone for the support for the stories and hope you still continue to enjoy them, i know I'm not the best writer.


End file.
